Pixies n' Cowboys (Lemons!)
by Soul Dog
Summary: A nice lemony story of Jalice's honeymoon!
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back! Hi everyone!_**

**_DISCLAIMER - why the heck do I need it? It's a FANFICTION WEBSITE! Obviously Twilight doesn't belong to me!_**

**_Sorry, but I'm discontinuing my last story. Now I'm going to tryyyy and write some smut ;)_**

**_Maybe a one-shot, maybe more chapters if I can figure out how to use this darn site._**

**_So this is Alice and Jasper, on their honeymoon. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Alice POV**

The plane begins to accelerate, and I close my eyes. I've never liked flying very much - the feeling of weightlessness doesn't agree with my stomach. Jasper's hand tightens around my own, as he senses my discomfort, and I smile softly.

The plane lifts from the ground, and I groan softly, until I feel Jazzy's lips at my ear.

"That," he murmurs. "Was adorable."

He kisses my temple, and then withdraws to sit back in his seat. If I could blush, my cheeks would be on fire by now.

"You're a meanie," I pout sarcastically, and he chuckles.

"And you're a temptress," he retorts lightly, grinning as I punch his shoulder.

"Behave yourself, cowboy," I giggle. "At least until we get there."

As I say it, I feel a little nervous again. Jasper and I have never been sexually intimate before, but since we're married, we've both decided that it's time.

He looks at me as I shuffle in my seat, anxious. I feel him shoot peace at me, and I sigh softly with relief as it tames my inner butterflies.

"Nervous, m'lady?" he asks, cocking his head. I look down at our entwined fingers.

"A little," I admit, and he wraps an arm around me. I grin, and as the seatbelt sign clicks off we lift the armrest, take off our seatbelts and snuggle into each other.

I inhale his musty, familiar scent, and a smile plays on my lips.

He pulls me closer and I close my eyes, relaxing and letting myself melt against his chest.

We remain like that - locked in an embrace - until the the landing announcement crackles through the radio and the seatbelt sign comes back on.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

For once, I'm glad that I'm the one with my gift. Usually it's a pain in the ass, but if Alice had it, and she felt how nervous I was, I'd probably walk around with a paper bag on my face for the next ten years.

Edward and I spoke about this - even though he's never experienced any intimacy, he's read the thoughts of people who have. He told me again and again that it's nothing to be worried about, but my stomach seems to have a mind of its own. I knew from the second I heard her voice that I would die for Alice. Heck, I knew as soon as she approached me - well, after I'd gotten over the shock. However, there's still the fear of breaking her that lingers in the back of my mind. She's so tiny, and innocent.

I know she's scared too; I feel it. She seemed to calm down on the plane, but as soon as we disembark and trundle into a taxi, she riles up again. Even I can't cease her fidgeting mind, and she squirms to no end beside me, despite my efforts to calm her.

My heart seems to hop into my mouth as we pull into the parking area of our villa. I mumble a brief thanks to the driver and slip him a few dollar bills, before getting out of the car and pulling our bags out of the trunk.

Alice, on the other hand, has perked up, and gone from a timid little pixie to a bubbling firework. I can sense her excitement, and I'm touched that I can have such an effect on her.

We wait for the taxi driver to leave, and then head inside.

My fingers are almost trembling as I turn the key in the lock and open the door. I push the bags inside and scoop Alice up into my arms. She laughs happily, wrapping her arms around my neck, and I beam down at her. I can't believe that this beautiful, adorable creature is mine forever.

As my eyes travel the length of her body, I smile, and a certain, rather ancient feeling stirs within me.

I press my lips to the hollow of her throat, in the little crevice between two veins.

She gulps softly, her little chest rising and falling steadily with what could be nerves.

She tugs on the front of my shirt, and I look down at her.

"I want you to make me yours, Jazzy. In every way."

I blink, and kiss her forehead.

"Whenever you're ready, darlin'."

"Now."

* * *

I set her down, cradling her tiny little body in my arms, and she looks up at me. Her gaze is so pure, so trusting, and I'm so proud to be hers.

Her delicate fingertips dance over my chest, pulling down my zip and pushing the jacket from my shoulders. I shrug it off, and throw it away, before gently pressing my lips to the hollow of her throat. She gasps softly, her voice hoarse with what feels like lust.

I grin, and undo the buttons on her cardigan.

I tug off the offending article of clothing, and she pulls my shirt off.

I proceed to tug her pretty little dress from her body, and then I gaze down at my pixie princess. Her skin is creamy and pale, smoother than freshly fallen snow and silken as honey. I run my fingers over her stomach, and she inhales, closing her eyes.

Eventually, she sits up and pushes against me, pushing me onto my back. She pins me there, and then her hands move to my belt.

**Alice POV**

I'm so nervous, but so excited. My breath is gone - it stole away from my body as soon as I saw his beautiful bare chest.

My fingers fumble as I undo his belt, and pull it away from him. I throw it towards the rest of our discarded clothes on the floor, and then undo the button on his jeans.

He groans softly as I pull down his zipper, and begin to slowly remove his jeans.

"Ali," he whispers.

I look up at him, worried that I'm doing something wrong.

"I love you so much," he murmurs, looking into my eyes, and a warm feeling blossoms in my heart.

I grin, and pull his jeans all the way off, chucking them off of the bed.

"I love you too, Major."

He sits up, pulling me flush against his chest.

He groans, and then his lips lock together with mine. We melt into each other, our tongues battling for dominance as he lowers me onto my back, my head on a pillow. His hands move to my bra, but instead of gently removing the fabric as we have done thus far, he rips it clean off. I gasp - his violence arouses me to no end. He disposes of my undies in much the same way, and then I shred his boxers. He looks at me: I look at him.

If I could blush, I would be blushing right now.

'He's huge,' I think to myself. 'Will he even fit?'

He gently cups my chin with his index and forefinger, tilting up my face so my gaze is guided to his face.

"Are you okay? You can back out if you wish."

I run my fingers through his golden tangle of hair.

"Jasper, I've never been more okay in my life, except for the first day I saw you in person, and earlier today, when our bond was sealed with rings, vows, and a kiss. The only thing that could ruin this would be stopping. I want you, now, forever."

Almost before I finish speaking, his lips find mine again.

I part my knees a bit, and he positions himself between my thighs. I feel him nudge my centre, and my stomach flips with emotion.

"Are you ready?" he asks, his eyes searching my face.

I wrap my legs around him and nod, too nervous to speak.

At that, he slowly pushes against me, and I fight the urge to cry out as pain flashes through me.

I always knew my first time would hurt, but I never knew quite how much. It felt like I was sticking a kitchen knife through my lady parts!

Jasper senses my pain, and immediately stops.

I growl.

"Don't stop! This is an inevitable part of love: I want this."

He nods, and - groaning - enters me fully. I gasp, first in pain, and then in pleasure as the initial agony subsides. He begins to slowly move, and I gulp, throwing my head back. He begins to kiss my throat, eliciting a soft moan from me. I try my best to move along to his rhythm, although it is difficult - the feelings are so overwhelming.

"Fuck, Alice," he groans, and I grin. I made him cuss! He almost never says a dirty word in my presence, and the idea is rather... Alluring.

I pull his lips up to mine and practically devour him, moving faster.

He eagerly complies, wrapping an arm around my waist as we race nearer and nearer to our precipice.

"Jasper!" I scream as I fall over the edge, and my tightening around him triggers his own climax. He yells my name, and then hovers above me, panting.

I kiss his forehead.

"Are you okay?" I ask, my eyes searching his face.

He looks up at me, and his eyes hold so much love and compassion a lump forms in my throat.

"My darlin', I've never felt so happy as right now. Are _you_ okay?"

I know he's referring to the initial pain, and I smile lovingly.

"I'm absolutely amazing, honey. Thank you for making that possible."

He smiles, and then pulls away to lie down beside me. I snuggle into his chest and he wraps an arm around me.

"My pixie..."

"My cowboy."

* * *

_**Sooooo. Like it?**_

_**Review and rate please :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fire of Passion

_**Heyyy! I figured out how to do more chapters - yay!**_

_**I might make this a full fanfic, and I might not. Depends on the reviews, guys! I need reviews!**_

_**Anyways, this is still the honeymoon, but it's more of an aftermath. Still lemons doe ;)**_

* * *

**Jasper POV**

We lie still for a long time.

Our fingers twine together, and her eyes lock onto our hands. I smile, and gently kiss her temple.

"Are you okay, Ali?" I ask her, and she looks up at me. Her hair has gone wild - sticking up in all directions around her face. She catches my staring, and giggles.

"Jasper Whitlock. No matter how many times you ask me that, the answer will always be yes. So just deal with it!" She pushes me onto my back and then shifts so her chest rests upon mine. "I chose you, and you chose me, which is good enough for me."

I grin, and run my hand through her hair.

"Well, good..." I move my lips to her ear, and my breath makes her shiver appreciatively. "Because, Ali, I'm never, ever letting you go."

She floods with emotions, mostly adoration, and also a little shyness. She nuzzles into the crook of my neck, and I hold her close lovingly. She kisses my shoulder, and I comply with a soft purr. Her hands pull herself closer to me, and I gently rub her lower back.

**Alice POV**

Oh, I love him so much.

I close my eyes, and gently nibble his shoulder affectionately.

He murmurs my name, and I smile, replying softly.

"Jasper, you're mine."

"And you're mine, Alice."

I grin, and snuggle into him. He wraps his arms around me, which makes me purr softly for a while, but I let the noise die out after a while. My heart, though it doesn't beat, fills with love.

**Jasper POV**

After a while, I feel my desire bubble up again. I look at Alice, who still remains silent, and an idea crosses my mind. She freezes as she has a vision, seeing what I'm about to do, but it doesn't stop me from doing it.

I don't usually alter her emotions, but this time I make an exception, as I radiate my lust towards her.

She gulps softly, and looks up at me with darkening eyes.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzz?" she purrs questioningly.

"Yes, darling?" I ask innocently, and she sticks her tongue out at me. Before she can take it back, I pull her towards me and catch it in my mouth.

She growls, and moves her hips to straddle my waist, kissing me deeply.

I take hold of her hips, and move her so she rubs against my length. We both groan at the stimulating feeling, and she lifts herself up so she can envelope me with her body.

We both gasp, and she begins to move her hips. She throws her head back, and I latch my mouth to her chest and enticing a moan from her. She strokes my chest as I suckle her, and she groans loudly.

I sit up to allow her more leverage, and we both gulp. I hear her hiss, and she screws her eyes shut.

I move my lips back up her throat, and kiss her jaw. I feel no pain from her this time, which relieves me.

This time, I want us to come together.

I move one of my hands to her stomach, and let it trail south to the mound of flesh below her dark patch of damp curls. She yelps with surprise, and I grin.

"Jasper," she gulps, quickening her pace. "I love you so fucking much..."

I gently nibble on her collarbone with a groan.

"I love you too, my little darlin'..."

My southern drawl pushes her to scream, throwing her head back.

She tightens around me, and I groan, burying my face in her neck as I release into her.

We ride out our climaxes together, and she sits still, trembling and panting. I hold her close, inhaling her sweet, alluring scent.

"You're all mine, honey," I murmur into her ear, and she smiles softly.

"I love you so much."

"I know."

* * *

_**Yum :P**_

_**If this wasn't hot enough, please tell me in a review! I need reviews, guys; don't ask, you don't get!**_

_**Anyway, I need to go and due some late quadratics homework. Sigh.**_


End file.
